Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC).
Description of the Related Art
A successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC) is a type of analog-to-digital converter that converts a continuous analog signal into a digital representation using a search scheme.
One of the most common implementations of SAR ADC, the charge-redistribution SAR ADC, uses a plurality of capacitors. The capacitors are individually switched to couple to one of several voltage level choices in a search scheme for the approximation of an analog input of the SAR ADC. A comparator is required to generate the control signals of the switching capacitors. The comparator noise, however, considerably degrades the accuracy of the SAR ADC.